


Angel Tea Party

by CinnabarMint



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bickering, Crack, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff without Plot, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabarMint/pseuds/CinnabarMint
Summary: Aziraphale finds out about Crowley’s involvement in one of history’s most important protests.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Angel Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful @CandyQueenAO3 for betaing and helping me figure out the ending.

"Come on, Angel…" Crowley groaned trailing behind Aziraphale in the bookshop. Aziraphale had been studiously ignoring his quips and attempts at banter for almost an hour now, and he planned on continuing. He had an entire bookshop to arrange, if his demon ignoring needs called for such measures. There was no rush. He looked at Crowley over his shoulder and huffed. He moved to the next aisle. 

Crowley followed him from a distance, trying to state his case, "look, that was over 200 years ago and you weren't even on the continent back then. I just thought it'd be a spot of harmless fun," Crowley said, starting to get to the limit of his patience. He leaned on a shelf and crossed his arms, waiting a moment more for Aziraphale to answer. When nothing came he grumbled, "Fine. Don't talk to me. See if I care. It wasn't even that big of a deal, anyway."

Aziraphale slammed one of the bibles he'd been rearranging on a side table, "Excuse you, dear boy, but _not a big deal_ is precisely the opposite of what that… display," he pursed his lips in distaste, "was all about."

"They didn't even harm the crewmen." 

"No, they didn't. It was still an unforgivable act of vandalism."

"Listen, Angel, they found a way to protest that didn't involve gunpowder, or outright violence." 

"It led to one of the continent's bloodiest wars not two years later, Crowley" 

"And look at how it changed the world!" 

"It gave the world America, my dear. I'm still not sure that is what one would call a win." 

"Whatever. It's not like they're the first overzealous pricks in the history of humanity. England did it, Spain did it. Bloody Rome did it". 

"That is not the point, Crowley. The point is that you inspired the destruction of three full shipments. All of it, gone to waste in the sea." 

"I suggested they drop the one. I didn't think they would go that far." 

"You can't fool me, Serpent."

"You're just pissed because it was fucking tea, Aziraphale. You wouldn't care if it had been índigo."

"And they have the gall to call it Boston's Tea Party", Aziraphale scoffed to himself, "completely tasteless."

"Boston Tea Party, Angel. Not Boston's", Crowley called from the other side of the aisle, knowing full well two could play the pedantry game. He sighed. "What if I buy you some tea, huh? To make up for the loss. It'll even be that expensive Oolong. The one from your legend."

"Da Hong Pao?" Aziraphale wasn't really looking at Crowley yet. But he was almost there.

"Yup. That's the one. Do you think that'll be enough to redeem myself?"

"It might be. If you buy me 2 pounds we'll almost be there." 

Crowley smirked, leading Aziraphale outside the bookshop. "Sure, Angel. How much can that be?" 

"More or less, a million pounds."

"What the-" Crowley's head snapped up. He looked at Aziraphale’s bastard smile, and rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Fine. But now we're even." 

"I'm afraid not, dear boy. We haven't even begun to cover the cost of your indiscretion." 

So they went, bickering the entire way to and from; as they always had.

As they always will.


End file.
